thefamiliarofzerofandomcom-20200215-history
Charlotte de Gallia
Charlotte Helene Orléans de Gallia (シャルロット・エレーヌ・オルレアン・デ・ガーリヤ, Sharurotto Erēnu Orurean de Gāriya), commonly known as Tabitha (タバサ, Tabasa), is a student of Tristain Academy of Magic, hailing from the Kingdom of Gallia. Specializing in wind magic, she is currently the Queen of Gallia, a title she was formerly usurped from by her uncle and former king, Joseph de Gallia. Background Charlotte hails from the Royal Family of Gallia, the daughter of the Duke and Duchess of Orléans, making her heiress to the throne of Gallia. At one point during her childhood, she received a doll from her mother which she named Tabitha. One day, her uncle, Joseph de Gallia, out of the desire to usurp the throne, sent a poisoner to an event intended to poison the young Charlotte. However, her mother grabbed the poisoned wineglass and drank from it instead, making her insane as a consequence. After this incident, Charlotte became aloof to other people; her mother began treating her doll Tabitha as her own daughter, but Charlotte as a hostile person. Ever since, Charlotte began adopting the name Tabitha after her childhood doll. In her adolescent years, Tabitha was sent on a dangerous mission and managed to slay a three-headed dragon with her magic.The Familiar of Zero Episode 8 Appearance Tabitha is a small, bespectacled girl with light blue hair and corresponding light blue eyes. She wears a white, long-sleeved blouse underneath a long, black cloak reaching until her feet pinned by a circular, gold or brass pin attached to a ribbon. She wears black, short skirt and white, long, stocking-like socks reaching until her skirt, and wears brown pair of school shoes. She brings with her a large, curved staff, which she uses in place of her wand. Personality Percerin, the family butler, claims that it was the occurence of her father's assassination and her mother's folly that drove a formerly sparkling and approachable Tabitha to turn to a reclusive Tabitha. Plot Entrance Ceremony During a class with Professor Chevreuse, Tabitha exits the classroom when Louise de la Vallière is asked to perform a spell that converts pebbles into another metal, knowing her consistency in failure. After the incident, she is seen with Kirche von Zerbst and Montmorency de Montmorency who both laugh at Louise's failure. When the latter assures them that she shall summon a familiar far greater than theirs, Tabitha remains quiet, busy on reading her book. On the day of the exam, Tabitha summons a blue dragon.The Familiar of Zero Episode 1 The Plebeian Familiar Spirit Tabitha goes to Vestri Field with Kirche to the duel between Saito Hiraga and Guiche de Gramont. However, just when the battle has been escalating, Tabitha decides to go home together with Sylphid.The Familiar of Zero Episode 2 Void Day Kirche visits Tabitha (who is anticipating her, readily casting a spell to silence her) and enlists her help to know their location; through Sylphid, Kirche and Tabitha look for Louise and Saito. After Kirche decides to buy a grander sword for Saito as a present, Tabitha and the rest of the group return to the Academy, where Louise and Kirche exchange insults at each other. Eventually, Kirche and Louise decide to hold a duel, but to no avail as Tabitha levitates their wands and prevents them from dueling indoors. They opt to have Saito decide which sword he wishes to take, to which he chooses both. As a mysterious voice suddenly calls them "stupid women" to stop, with the two ladies thinking it was Saito, Tabitha points out the sword that just talked — an Intelligent Sword equipped with its own wisdom. Saito becomes amused at Derflinger the sword and chooses it over Kirche's sword.The Familiar of Zero Episode 3 Post-Void Day In the middle of her sleep, Tabitha wakes up and sees Saito departing to Count Mott's manor via horseback. She, along with Kirche, wakes Louise and tells her that Saito has left. Aboard Sylphid, she and the other two locate the manor; they arrive at the place and eventually express their apology to Mott and try to talk their way out. Fortunately, Kirche offers the Count her family heirloom to him, ultimately freeing Siesta.The Familiar of Zero Episode 4 Fouquet Strikes By the corner, Tabitha reads a book with the view of her classmates practicing their familiars. Later, Princess Henrietta arrives at the Academy, welcomed by the students and staff. As the Familiar Exhibition commences, Tabitha and Sylphid perform, with the familiar displaying its flight prowess. Eventually, Tabitha is declared winner and congratulated by the Princess. As a building collapses caused by Fouquet, Tabitha, riding Sylphid, surveys the area, but the thief escapes. Outside, as the students become wary of the incident, Kirche asks Tabitha if she saw Fouquet's face, but Tabitha disagrees, as the thief was cloaked.The Familiar of Zero Episode 5 The next day at the Academy, Kirche feeds Saito some fruits, irritating Louise. As they talk about the incident regarding Fouquet, Colbert calls for Louise and Tabitha to come to the headmaster's office, though Kirche and Saito tag along as well. Longuevuille briefs them on their gathered information about the thief and shows them a sketch of Fouquet, further confirmed by Louise and Tabitha. Amidst suggestions to seek help from the Palace, Osmond decides to take the matters at hand, asking help from his fellow mages who wish to take the mission in catching the thief. Not one from them are up for the challenge, except for Louise and, later, Kirche and Tabitha. Longuevuille volunteers to go with them as their guide. Later, they stop near a shack that is believed to be Fouquet's hideout. Upon preliminary inspection, there seems to be no traps, so they head inside to further check. Louise leaves herself behind to guard outside, while Longuevuille would scout the surrounding area. Inside, Saito and Kirche do not find anything, though Tabitha discovers the Staff of Destruction. Just then, a golem attacks them; Tabitha and Kirche attack it, but fail to take it down. Tabitha summons Sylphid; they ride it and take Louise out of the scene as Saito battles the golem. After the success of their mission, Osmond reports that Fouquet has been taken into custody and that the Staff of Destruction is secured in the Academy Vault. He tells them at the three of them (minus Saito) are guests of honour in the banquet later at night.The Familiar of Zero Episode 6 Academy Summer Vacation Tabitha and Kirche depart to Gallia (Tabitha's hometown) for the summer vacation. Along the way, Kirche narrates to Tabitha about her coming to Tristain from Germania as a result of her troubles, a method she uses to have small talk with her quiet companion. They are halted by an inhabitant who warns them of the impassable road ahead due to Lake Lagdorian overflowing. Later, they arrive at Tabitha's home, where Kirche discovers that she is from the Royal Family of Gallia. They are welcomed by Percerin, the family butler. Kirche wishes to express her salutations to Tabitha's father, but Tabitha only shrugs her head and leaves. Percerin serves Kirche some tea and exchange formalities. Tabitha enters a room and meets her mother — incapacitated due to her insanity. She confuses Charlotte — Tabitha's actual name — with an assassin and treats a certain doll as the "real" Charlotte. Percerin proceeds to tell the background of Tabitha and her unfortunate past, including her father's murder, her mother's decline in sanity, and her dangerous adolescence. At night, Tabitha accepts a dangerous order from the king, though Kirche tells her she shall go with her. Later, in Tabitha's sleep, Kirche cradles her as she seemingly experiences a nightmare reminiscent from her past. The next day, in search of the Spirit of Water, Guiche and Saito engage Tabitha and Kirche (albeit mistaken as attackers) in battle, but they overpower them. Louise steps in to save Saito and manages an explosion; the hooded figures are actually Tabitha and Kirche, who are in the middle of a mission to defeat the Spirit of Water. The whole group then goes back to the Spirit of Water to ask the reason behind its anger. The Spirit tells them that their possession — the Ring of Andvari — was stolen by someone called Cromwell, leading them to overflow the water in search of it; Saito promises to find and return it. The Spirit believes him, recognising him as Gandálfr who once kept an oath to the Spirit in the past, hence offering them the Spirit Tear.The Familiar of Zero Episode 9 Gallery Queen Charlotte.jpg|Tabitha crowned as Queen Charlotte Tabitha 14.jpg|Tabitha reading Tabitha 15.jpg|Tabitha holding the Staff of Destruction Tabitha 13.jpg|Tabitha's tears roll down Trivia * Her favorite food is hashibami grass salad. * She hates ghosts. * Her hobby is reading and she has a special skill in gambling with dice. Quotes * (To Joseph) "You killed my father and you broke my mother's heart. I will never forgive you for that." References Category:Characters